Voice Donors
As most people know, in order to create and UTAU, or a Vocaloid, you need someone to donate their voice. Here we have collected the names of all those who have donated their voice to be used within Yimes ra Elzeme. Some of our voice donors will not have their names displayed, and will be put as "Anonymous" due to age or preference. Jimento Lapoltan v1 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson v2 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson v3 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson English v1 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson English v2 Voice Donor: Donald T. Trump : Hayley Wilson is the creator of Yimes ra Elzeme and will always voice Jimento. This UTAU was actually a reflection of her, and so she refuses to give her up. Cito Seburina v1 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson v2 Voice Donor: Luka Hagiwara English v1 Voice Donor: ------ : Cito's v1 voicebank was voiced by Hayley, through pitchbends and lowering the octave. Unfortunately this meant Cito's voice became very muffled. Now though, he has a new voice provider and sounds a lot clearer than before. Meimei Lapoltan v1 Voice Donor: ------- English v1 Voice Donor: ------- : Meimei currently does not have a voice donor, and we are currently looking for one! If you are interested in voicing her, please message us at yimesraelzeme@hotmail.co.uk or speak to us on our deviantART page here, Thank you. Latosa Seburina v1 Voice Donor: ------- English v1 Voice Donor: ------- : Latosa currently does not have a voice donor, and we are currently looking for one! If you are interested in voicing her, please message us at yimesraelzeme@hotmail.co.uk or speak to us on our deviantART page here, Thank you. Gimei Seburina v1 Voice Donor: Nigel L. Farage English v1 Voice Donor: ------- : Gimei currently does not have a voice donor, and we are currently looking for one! If you are interested in voicing him, please message us at yimesraelzeme@hotmail.co.uk or speak to us on our deviantART page here, Thank you. LUKAS v1 Voice Donor: ------- : LUKAS currently does not have a voice donor, and we are currently looking for one! If you are interested in voicing him, please message us at yimesraelzeme@hotmail.co.uk or speak to us on our deviantART page here, Thank you. NINA v1 Voice Donor: ------- : NINA currently does not have a voice donor, and we are currently looking for one! If you are interested in voicing her, please message us at yimesraelzeme@hotmail.co.uk or speak to us on our deviantART page here, Thank you. Pheonix v1 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson English v1 Voice Donor: Hayley Wilson Pheonix is the third Yimes ra Elzeme UTAU to obtain a full voicebank in any language, and is now released for download! Riku/Rima v1 English Voice Donor: ANONYMOUS Riku and Rima's voice bank will only be available in English for the time being, though other languages may be developed at a later stage. Blair v1 Voice Donor: Rob Owen-Tayler Blair's voice bank will only be available in Japanese for the time being, though other languages may be developed at a later stage.